He Never Lies
by Jen K
Summary: Lois and Richard have just broken up. Superman attempts to console Lois only to say something that causes her great suspicion.


Lois stood atop the Daily Planet, looking out over the city lights of Metropolis, tears streaming down her face. She and Richard had just broken up. Lois wanted to be alone, to think things through, but sure enough she felt a gentle breeze swoosh through her hair. Someone else might have mistaken it for the wind, but Lois knew better.

She didn't turn around. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Superman replied. He approached Lois and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," Lois protested as she shrugged off his hand. She didn't need this right now. She bit her lip and walked to the other side of the roof. But he didn't leave.

"Are you OK?" He asked, although he didn't dare move closer, afraid to upset her.

Lois finally turned to face him. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears-- she _wanted _him to see them. For a moment, she just stood and stared at Superman. He looked majestic in the moonlight. Part of her wanted to run to him, to take solace in his arms. But she was too upset. This was all his fault. She shifted her weight, grimaced, and prepared to let him know how she felt.

"Richard and I…we broke up."

"Lois, I'm so sorry," Superman replied. He took a few steps closer, but her eyes told him to stay put.

"No, you're not," she spat back at him. "This is what you wanted!"

"I never wanted it to be this way." He dared to take a few steps closer to her.

"Richard's a good guy. He was there for me when I needed him," Lois went on, tears streaming down her face. Before she had wanted him to see them, but now she couldn't stop crying. "He doesn't deserve this. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

Superman said nothing. There was nothing he could say. He took a few more steps toward her and then reached out to touch her. Lois didn't resist. He pulled her closer to him, embracing her.

"Why did you have to leave? This never would have happened..." She was still trying to be mad, but she couldn't deny that it felt so right to be back in his arms. "Why couldn't you have said something before you left? I would have waited! You should have said something…anything!"

Lois looked into his eyes. She could see that he wanted her, that his lips thirsted for hers. He paused, reluctant to proceed. Lois wanted it too. She moved in closer. But before their lips touched, he whispered, barely audible, "I did."

Lois heard his response, but before she had time to register what he had said, they were kissing.

It was slow at first, but then more passionate. Oh, how she had missed these kisses. They both had. She kissed him harder. She didn't want to lose him again. But then Lois realized what he had said before. She tried to forget it, but rage brewed inside of her. How could he say that to her! How could he lie?

She pulled away and turned her back to him. She played the words over in her mind. _I did._ How could he say that? She knew for a fact that it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry," Superman apologized, misunderstanding her distress. "It's too soon. I should have known."

She ignored his response and walked to the other side of the roof. He had enough sense to give her some space. She thought to herself, _He never lies._ He had no reason to lie to her now. Why would he say that?

She looked up into the night sky, gazing at the stars, the distant worlds that Superman had been traveling through for the last five years. All while she was back here, without him. Then suddenly, she remembered something, from a little more than five years ago…

* * *

She was busy working on an article and barely noticed when Clark Kent approached her desk.

"Lois, I need to talk to you," Clark insisted.

She didn't look up from her computer but replied, "OK. Shoot."

"I wanted to ask you something." He paused, but Lois didn't look over at him. He continued, "It's kind of important."

"Do you think it could wait? I'm really busy right now."

"No." He replied with a resolve that Lois was unaccustomed to. This got her attention.

"Fine." Annoyed, she pushed her chair back from the desk and turned toward him, "What is it, Clark?"

"I'm leaving…Metropolis. It's just something I need to do, to find myself. I could be gone a long time, but I wanted to get your opinion."

"About what?" Lois asked.

"I'm not sure I should leave. I know that I need to do this, but I have responsibilities here," Clark stated.

"Don't worry, the Daily Planet will be just fine without you," she chuckled, but then saw the hurt in his eyes. "I mean, until you get back. You shouldn't worry about it."

"I know, but there's something else." Clark hesitated. She could see that this was hard for him. "Lois, is there any reason _you_ think I should stay?"

"If you feel like you need to do this, then you should know I support you, we all do. We'll see you when you get back." She smiled at Clark. She thought this was what he wanted to hear, but his expression was solemn.

"You're right." Clark sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Clark." Thinking that their conversation was over, she returned to working on her article.

"Goodbye, Lois."

"Mmmm," she mumbled, preoccupied with her story.

* * *

"Oh my god…" Lois said aloud. It couldn't be…but now it made so much sense. How could she not have seen this before?

She looked back at Superman, who was still giving her space. Lois walked toward him and put her hand to his face. "Clark?"

He gasped out of surprise, but then smiled, "Yes."

"I…I…" she stuttered, not knowing what to say. "I never saw it until now."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

Lois was crying. She couldn't stop herself. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have known." She thought of how she had treated Clark over the years, how she ignored him, how she teased him, never knowing the truth. This made her cry harder. She had spent the last five years hating Superman for leaving without so much as a goodbye. All this time, all the anger she felt, she couldn't even imagine how it must have been for him… for Clark.

"I wanted to tell you so many times. I know that this changes things. It makes everything more complicated." He took her hand. "Can you forgive me?"

"No, forgive _me._" Lois wept. "It's all my fault, everything…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he kissed her. It was different, somewhat less restrained, as if he were now unburdened. She felt different too. Things would be complicated, but she didn't need to worry about that for now. Her anger was gone. For the first time her mind was clear and nothing else mattered. She and Superman were together.

The End.

Author's note: I hope you liked this. I can't stop thinking about this movie. Now if only the box office would reflect my love for it. And thanks to htbthomas for her edits!


End file.
